gleeanewjourneyfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Isaac Cyr
Isaac Cyr 'is a main character in Glee: A New Journey. He is a student at Anthony McKenzie High School and will become a member of the school's glee club, Double Take. Isaac is portrayed by ''American Idol ''contestant Colton Dixon and was created by Glee wiki user, CollisionCourse. 'Personality Isaac is usually described with one single word: troublemaker. He always wants to play practical jokes on people, gets into fights, steals things before selling them to passing randoms who want anything. And he usually won't stop until he gets what he wants, even resorting to physical violence, blackmail and threatening behavior and even though that has come back to bite him on the behind many times, he doesn't care. He never really has cared about the consequences and unless he gets hit really hard around the side of the head, he probably never will care. And this hits his family pretty hard but Isaac does love his parents, even though they are quite strict on his behavior seeing as they don't want him to end up like his father: a gambling fighter who ends up with a crooked knee and with a bad reputation but hey, what they don't know won't hurt them. He's always been a very 'Jack The Lad' kind of guy: always flirting with ladies he finds attractive, gay or straight (although it does bruise his ego a little bit when he's brushed off), and always finding a way to crash any party in his sight (without spending money of course otherwise his father would probably skin him alive). He's also not afraid to speak his mind and with him being from Lima Heights, he's bound to have many insults up his sleeve for someone who pushes the boundaries too far. And his incredibly rebellious behaviour has became well known around the Lima Heights community and Isaac doesn't plan to be forgotten. 'Biography' George Harrison Cyr: known street fighter, boxer and gambling man in Lima Heights Adjacent grew up earning money through his street fighting, boxing and lucky gambling with the big boys. Typical Lima Heights man before he met Nicola Diane Thornton in a club after one of his fights when he was 28. They had a one night stand which ended up with Nicola becoming pregnant at 24. George originally walked away, feeling that he was throwing his life away if he was raising a kid but changed his mind after seeing the first sonogram while attending the scan with Nicola. 6 and a half months later, although quite early, Nicola gives birth to a healthy blonde haired, brown eyed baby boy which they named Isaac Adrian after both of their fathers. Just before Isaac turned 4 years old, his father blew out his knee in a street fight which ended his fighting career and with his mother out of a job, it soon came back to haunt them. They had to move into a one bedroom apartment in a block of flats where George has connections with the owner. Since then, Isaac has grown around the dangers around Lima Heights and has learned to fend for himself, getting frequent lessons from his father about fighting whenever somebody tries to knock him about. And trust me, he is willing to fight back. However, ever since Isaac was about 12 years old he has been a well known face in the local police department, mainly for violence or theft and his parents were strict on his behavior so it was either "go to McKinley High, put the effort in, get his education and become an honorable man in his father's eyes" or "if he fails and ever manages to graduate, he's going to go to military school and physically learn how to be an honorable man" and Isaac didn't feel like wearing a flat cap over his rocking hair.Although Isaac does have one hopeful thing about him: his musical aspect. He occasionally busks in Downtown Lima to earn money to pay the rent for the apartment. He mainly listens to classical and modern alternative rock but he has shown a talent for singing and his cousin showed him how to play keyboard when Isaac was 7. He learned for 5 years before becoming rebellious, however he does keep the ability under his wing. However, he does think that music has slightly gone downhill ever since Double Take turned up at Anthony M. with their sequined ballgowns and their Broadway ballads. No, that didn't cut it for Isaac. But hey, who knows. If they were holding auditions, maybe he could get to bring back the classics, get true music into their heads and show everyone what he was made of at the same time. 'Series Overview' 'Season 1' Redemption Isaac will make his debut in the series premiere. He will be seen bullying Ash and Walker, along with hanging out with Landon and Josh during football practice. Category:Anthony McKenzie High School Students Category:Main Characters Category:Glee Club Members